Ce que je veux
by Lycka-sama
Summary: La guerre est terminée, Marcus a fini son rôle d'espion. Il part. Il revient 4 ans après d'Irlande, retrouvera-t-il en Angleterre Oliver qu'il a embrassé dans un accès de folie après la Bataille finale ? Tant qu'il peut revoir Severus, son ancien amant et son sauveur, qui se désespère dans un amour douloureux pour l'animagus Black. Severus qui se terre depuis 4 ans lui aussi.


**Désolée pour mon absence, longue je sais. Cela fait un long moment que je ne suis pas revenue ici. Je sais je sais, je ne devrais pas poster une nouvelle fiction mais plutôt continuer les anciennes, seulement je les trouve maintenant tout simplement nuls. J'espère revenir ici en m'étant améliorée et en pouvant vous offrir un contenu agréable à lire.**

 **Pour les nouveaux, je tiens à vous dire que ceci est un vieux début de fiction retrouvé dans mon ordinateur, je l'ai revu presque entièrement et ce qui devait être un OS Flint / Dubois est peu à peu, au fil de l'écriture, devenu une fiction avec en plus Snape / Black. Les reviews sont les bienvenus pour que je m'améliore et j'espère ne pas trop tarder pour vous apportez la suite.**

 **Disclaimer : Ais-je vraiment besoin de dire que tout appartient à Rowling ? Bon bien sûr cela ne me déplairait pas qu'elle veuille bien me passer Severus...**

 **Chapitre 1**

Flint. Un nom, pas aussi facile à porter que tout les autres. Un nom à cause du quel on l'avait longtemps montrer du doigt, en prononçant un mot du bout des lèvres, un seul mot qui avait hanté sa vie et l'avait presque comme dirigée : « Mangemort ». Ce mot il l'avait entendu toute son enfance et son adolescence et même aujourd'hui certaines personnes mal renseignées s'en servait contre lui. Mais après tout il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, même si cela faisait quelque peu mal, il avait toujours eut tout d'un Mangemort, du moins en façade. Mais non il n'en était pas devenu réellement un, à la grande surprise de tous, hormis du vieux drogué des citrons et de son défunt maître de maison, un qui semblait savoir beaucoup trop de choses et l'autre terriblement perspicace.

Au début il avait voulu le devenir, après tout ce Voldemort rejoignait toutes les valeurs dans lesquelles il avait été élevé et puis son père semblait tant le respecter que... C'était le chemin logique qu'il devait suivre. Et puis à cette époque il fallait bien avouer que hormis pour le Quidditch il ne faisait pas très souvent fonctionné sa tête. Réfléchir n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Et puis il avait compris, d'une façon assez voire trop violente, que non ce n'étaient pas les valeurs et les principes que lui voulait défendre.

Il aimait sa mère, profondément, cela devait bien être la seule personne au monde qu'il aimait ainsi. Pour un Serpentard c'était risible mais hormis son sport et à peu de choses près, sa mère était son monde. Il aimait aussi son père c'est vrai mais pas de cet amour inconditionnel, et puis sa mère et son père ne se ressemblaient tellement pas. Cela avait été le seul coup d'éclat dans la vie de son père, épouser sa mère qui ne répondait pas vraiment aux standards de la parfaite petite mariée Serpentarde. Mais c'était une Sang-pure alors ses parents ne l'avait pas renié.

Sa mère était allée à Serdaigle, elle était dotée d'une grande intelligence et d'une grande douceur. Même si elle savait se montrée froide et implacable quand les situations le demandait. Elle avait aussi un faible pour la Botanique. De longs cheveux noirs corbeaux bouclés et une peau de marbre. Et puis elle avait de grands yeux gris, des yeux dans lesquels quand elle regardait son fils semblait se refléter tout l'amour du monde. Elle respectait Voldemort mais à vrai dire elle ne l'aimait pas mais elle aimait son mari, alors elle soutenait ce dernier dans quasiment toutes ses démarches, sauf une.

Malheureusement ces événements ce sont passés peu après qu'il soit déjà rentré au service de Lord Voldemort. Ou Face de Serpent. Il était à une réunion tout comme son père, et pour une fois cas exceptionnel le Lord avait souhaité que sa mère vienne. Son père avait dans une mission commis une erreur, il avait épargné quelqu'un. Son père n'était pas quelqu'un de « bien » mais il n'était pas un monstre. Alors Voldemort a voulu faire un exemple et a sacrifié ce à quoi Monsieur Flint tenait le plus au monde, non ce n'était pas son fils, c'était sa femme. La mère de Marcus est morte sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse réagir dans un Avada Kedavra froid et inhumain. Marcus n'a rien dit, son visage était pâle, mais sous le masque l'on ne discernait rien. Son père était en larmes près du corps de sa femme. Il s'est vite calmé quand Voldemort en eut marre du bruit de ses sanglots et puis ils ont tous transplaner dans le lieu qu'il souhaitait. Son père chez lui, avec le corps de sa femme, dans son manoir. Et Marcus dans la Serre.

Ce fut à ce moment, entouré des plantes de sa mère alors qu'il hurlait sa douleur et qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer, lacérant sa marque sur son bras avec tout ce qu'il trouvait qu'il la ressentit enfin. Cette haine glaciale et meurtrière envers Voldemort. La stupidité de ce qu'il faisait. Jamais plus il ne continuerait ce combat. Jamais plus. Il lui fallait agir. Et il avait toujours su comment agir, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Son père sombrait de plus en plus dans le gouffre sans fin qui avait pour nom la dépression, il commençait à verser dans l'alcool et la violence mais malgré tout il continuait à servir Voldemort, comme un petit mouton, un petit mouton qui haïssait son maître mais un petit mouton tout de même. Les immondices que lui demandait de faire le Lord semblait le faire oublier la douleur d'avoir perdu sa femme, et son fils se rendit bien compte qu'il en était arriver à un point où il aimait tuer, où ôter la vie d'un être humain lui procurait un sentiment de soulagement et de satisfaction. Il était devenu un monstre tout simplement.

Ce fut à la suite d'une nuit d'Octobre que Marcus se décida a accomplir son plus grand et peut-être bien son seul acte de courage, mais pas le moindre. Cette nuit-ci il était aller à une réunion de Mangemorts, encore, et ce qu'il s'était passer l'avait presque dégoûté de la race humaine tout autant que de son père. Ils étaient tous réunis dans une pièce du manoir Malefoy et Marcus pouvait mettre un nom sur les visages que cachaient les masques, du moins pour une bonne moitié des personnes. Voldemort semblait vouloir ce soir là s'amuser un peu en même temps que demander ses rapports à ses serviteurs. Il amena donc devant lui une famille de moldue, au centre du cercle des masqués, Pettigrow l'ayant dénichée dans le Londres moldue. Et il s'amusa tout simplement avec. Encore et encore et encore, montrant à ses servants ce qu'il leur arriverait s'il le trahissait. Et puis il voulu récompenser un de ses Mangemorts qui avait semble-t-il accompli une de ses missions avec brio, Flint. Pas Marcus mais bien son père. Et alors là l'horreur se produisit sous les yeux du jeune ancien Serpentard. Son père prit simplement de force le petit garçon de la famille, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, déjà bien amoché, décède sous les coups de butoir du Mangemort et que son sang forme sous lui une mare vermeille. Et puis, pas rassasié pour un sous, le violeur s'occupa de la mère avant de s'en détacher et de lui lancer tout bonnement un bon AVADA KEDAVRA entre les deux yeux.

Marcus n'avait jamais eut autant envie de vomir, et il dut se faire violent pour ne pas le faire. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il leva les yeux du carnage que tous les mangemorts observaient avec pour la plupart une lueur malsaine au fond des yeux. Ce fut à ce moment-ci qu'il croisa les yeux de celui qu'il savait être Snape, et bizarrement ils se comprirent sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Cette nuit-là Marcus ne transplana pas au milieu de la serre comme il en avait l'habitude, mais dans le bureau de son ancien maître de maison. Ce soir-là ils discutèrent longuement, et le professeur paranoïaque lui accorda un cadeau inestimable, il lui accorda sa confiance.

Le lendemain il l'amena devant Albus, et Marcus ne fut jamais aussi honteux du tournant qu'avait prit sa vie que devant son ancien directeur. Mais ce dernier lui fit lever la tête, il lui fit lever la tête et il lui offrit une chance de rédemption comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant pour un autre Serpentard, qui était à présent à ses yeux l'homme le plus courageux qu'il n'eut jamais eut la chance de rencontrer. Dumbeldore lui offrit bel et bien un rôle d'espion, Marcus l'accepta même si cela signifiait jouer sa vie. Seulement il refusa de participer aux réunions de l'ordre pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas connaître trop d'informations, il savait ne pas avoir la même force mentale que Severus.

Il accomplit son rôle pendant deux ans, deux longues années. Mais pas une fois il ne regretta, que ce soit quand il rentrait au petit matin n'arrivant même plus à marcher après la crise de folie de son maître, ou que ce soit quand il se perdait dans les bras de Severus. Ceci c'était fait naturellement avec le potionniste, il y avait du sexe et une grande affection, mais dès le départ chacun savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Car quand Marcus recevait le professeur de potion en lui ou bien le dominait, cela variait, il voyait une toute autre personne, il voyait un joueur de Quidditch qu'il avait en façade tant haï mais aussi tant désiré. Et il savait que Severus ne le voyait pas lui, mais bien un animagus, et à chaque fois que il voyait le visage de Severus après avoir fait l'amour dans le laps de temps très court où toutes ses barrières étaient détruites, il le plaignait. Parce que aimer Oliver Wood qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux longues années était déjà difficile, mais il n'imaginait même pas ce que cela devait être pour son ancien professeur que d'aimer Sirius Black.

Et puis le sauveur tua cette face de serpent, enfin. Marcus avait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout, se mêlant à la bataille en rejoignant son véritable camp. C'était enfin terminé, ça y est. Quand la bataille avait cessée il s'était effondré sur le sol, reprenant son souffle et avait pleurer, aussi bien de joie que de larmes retenus. Puis il s'était levé, son esprit soudainement clair, avait marché avec hâte jusqu'à Poudlard, les gens pour la plupart conscient qu'il avait été de leur côté ne l'ayant pas arrêté et avait repéré une tête parmi touts ces sorciers accablés. Il s'était dirigé droit vers elle. Et il avait tout bonnement embrassé Wood, ne se souciant pas que ce dernier cherche à le rejeter, ne faisant même pas attention au fait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le fait qu'il allait se faire rejeter était tellement ancré en lui qu'il ne remarqua même pas que ce n'était pas le cas. Une fois qu'il se fut écarter de lui, il transplana sans un regard en arrière. Embrasser le lion après la bataille et ce qui l'avait fait tenir, à présent peu importe que l'autre le déteste, il s'était laisser aller et avait pu au moins une fois goûté aux lèvres tant désirés, il pensait bien le mériter.

Il transplana directement dans la Serre de sa défunte mère et chercha des yeux quelque chose de bien connu, un sac qu'il avait laissé là pour si un jour le moment arrivait enfin où il pourrait quitter l'Angleterre en paix avec lui-même. Il se saisit du sac en question, bien vite retrouvé dans les feuillages, l'ouvrit, vérifia son contenu puis ressortit de la serre après un long regard sur celle-ci. Ça y est, la guerre était terminée, son calvaire prenait fin. Il jeta certains sorts de protection sur la serre.

Avant de partir il choisit cependant de faire une dernière chose. Il transplana dans un manoir qui lui était bien connu, mais s'il ne l'était sûrement que de très peu de monde vu le propriétaire, le manoir Snape. Son propriétaire n'en était pas là, mais il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il s'en était sûrement sorti de cette guerre, Severus n'était pas faible et prenait toujours certaines précautions. Il y entra et déposa sur un buffet une lettre, il se devait de laisser quelque chose à son amant. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour il est vrai, mais il le lui devait.

Il ressortit, les champs de protection se réactivant quand il fut passé en dehors de la propriété. Il sortit du sac son balais miniaturisé et le fit reprendre sa taille normal, puis il s'envola, connaissant déjà sa destination et pour un temps indéfini.

 _Severus,_

 _J'ai la certitude que tu es sorti vivant de tout ce bazars, et si ce n'est pas le cas je te botterais les fesses au Paradis. Je pars, tu t'en doutes je penses, mais je voulais te le dire quand même, pas de vive voix mais te laisser quelque chose derrière moi. On se reverra il en est sûr. Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire, et ni toi ni moi n'aimons les épanchements émotifs, tu trouveras même peut-être que te laisser un mot est déjà de trop, mais j'ai suffisamment appris à te connaître pour savoir que au fond c'est important pour toi._

 _Ne fais rien de stupide._

 _Ne te blesse pas._

 _Je reviendrai._

 _Merci pour avoir été là, merci pour tout. Tu m'as probablement sauvé._

 _Au revoir._

 _Tu le mérites amplement,ne l'oublie pas vieille chauve-souris sarcastique._


End file.
